Talk:Walt Disney World
Studio Backlot Tour The queuing area of the Studio Backlot Tour at Disney's Hollywood Studios is set up as a prop storage room filled with items from various movies. I was there last week and they have Beauregard's taxi from GMC. "Muppet Taxi" is stenciled on the side of the car. Due to bad lighting, the way it's encased, and the speed of the line I was in, I wasn't able to get a shot. If anyone has a pic, that would be great to have here. I did get a picture of this (right) on the wall, though. They look Muppety, but despite being labelled, it was mounted up too high to read the tag. Anyone know what it is? —Scott (message me) 06:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Scott, I uploaded a photo of Beauregard's taxi on display at Disney. -- Nate (talk) 20:33, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::One more thing Scott. Those eyes are from Big Bunny, the toy in ''Honey, I Blew Up the Kid, which I just found out was built by Jim Henson's Creature Shop. -- Nate (talk) 21:23, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Nate = rockstar! —Scott (message me) 22:01, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Kermit in MGM commercial There is a quick clip of Kermit the Frog (as Reporter Kermit) in this vintage MGM Studios commercial. What is that footage from? -- Brad D. (talk) 21:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :That's not Reporter Kermit. It's Kermit as a movie director. I don't know what it's from though. —Scott (contact) 23:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::If I had to guess, I'd say it 'might' be some sort of pre-show footage for The Great Muppet Movie Ride but that's just me randomly guessing. Philo & Gunge 23:48, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I think you may be right, John. Kermit appears to be wearing the same thing in the video on that page (see the 26 second mark). —Scott (contact) 00:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Looking again, I'm certain of it. Look at the blue set in the next shot from the Movie Ride video. It's the same set Kermit is standing in front of in this commercial. —Scott (contact) 00:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Did they actually film/produce stuff for The Great Muppet Movie Ride? -- Brad D. (talk) 03:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Correction to Connections According to several online sources (including IMDB) Matthew Broderick did NOT voice Simba in the Epcot film, it was actually sound alike voice artist Cam Clarke.--Gonzofan 19:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Connections Question I've added some names to the "connections" section, and just wanted to make sure of a few things (especially since there aren't any guidelines here). I guess it makes sense not to include celebrities whose only relevance is appearing in a Muppet attraction at the theme park (which isn't much; so far the only non-Henson people who've worked on Muppet attractions at the theme park are Wayne Allwine and Lily Tomlin, who both appeared in Here Come the Muppets). But should we also avoid relevant voice actors who have been the voices of classic Disney characters for years, like Wayne Allwine? After all, it's inevitable that the voices of certain Disney characters (like Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy) would provide voices in a variety of theme park attractions. I did list Mathew Broderick and Nathan Lane, who reprised their ''Lion King roles in "Circle of Life: An Environmental Tale'', but they are '' known for a lot more than just their Lion King parts, and unlike the vocie of Mickey, for example, those aren't their most frequent roles (and if we take them out then we'll have to take out Rick Moranis for his role in Honey I Shrunk the Audience). --Minor muppetz 03:49, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :If there's a specific attraction you can name, it's worth adding, but if it's just "sometimes heard in parades and seasonal shows which can't be specifically pinned down" and so on, don't bother. Besides that, Wayne Allwine and Russi Taylor are the only people like that we have on the Wiki, and Allwine was already in a Muppet attraction as you said. Those are the kind of generic connections that are better added to The Walt Disney Company page anyway (which doesn't have a list yet). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:37, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Park Name Changes Two of the parks at Walt Disney World have changed their names. EPCOT Center became Epcot '94 in 1994 and Epcot '95 in 1995 before becoming simply known as Epcot in 1996. And earlier this year, Disney-MGM Studios became Disney's Hollywood Studios. With regard to the Studios, many if not most of the Muppet/Henson-oriented attractions at the park existed exclusively under the Disney-MGM Studios name. In fact, I think that only Muppet*Vision 3D and the Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade survived the transition, and the latter is already gone! Anyway, my question is essentially - do we change all instances of "Disney-MGM Studios" to "Disney's Hollywood Studios" or leave some as-is. I'd advocate that the more historical attractions (and references to the TV special) remain Disney-MGM Studios and that all other instances become Disney's Hollywood Studios. With regard to Epcot, the name change doesn't really affect the article as much, since the only Muppet attraction there was the Muppet Mobile Labs, which only existed when the park's name was Epcot. Still, The Muppets at Walt Disney World was filmed when the park was Epcot Center, so what do we do about that? Thoughts? -- User:Pantalones :I think it's simple. We use the name that was used at the time it was relevant to that specific topic. If Epcot Center is mentioned as such in The Muppets at Walt Disney World, it should stay that way, but when discussing Muppet Mobile Labs or anything newer, use Epcot. And so on. We've done the same thing on other pages (i.e. we link to Sesame Workshop but when dealing with projects or topics prior to the name change, we use CTW or Children's Television Workshop, and so on). Same thing on the Hollywood Studios, only use the phrase when discussing something which has happened since the name change. It's all a matter of context and time. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:36, 29 May 2008 (UTC)